


that boy is a monster

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Speciesism, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets bitten, and everything is pretty terrible for a while. And then it gets better, and worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that boy is a monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> I read [this lovely meta](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/106473596552/overanalyticalqueer-remus-lupin-had-the-worst) on Lyall, and have been thinking about it a ton, so fic! Definitely heed the tag warnings, yeah? 
> 
> This fic goes between Lyall's words in italics, and Remus's pov. 
> 
> Note: there are factual inaccuracies in Lyall's text, and I played with 'canon' (pff pottermore canon) regarding Lupin's family history.

_"We need to make things safer for wizards- beasts can keep themselves safe."_

When Remus got the bite, he thought his father was going to kill him. It wasn't a bad guess, and perhaps if his wife hadn't passed mere months before, he would have. But she was gone, so instead his father spelled the backyard shed to be able to hold a werewolf. 

Remus spent most of his time there. It was tight and tended to smell of self-inflicted pain, but his father never came within ten feet of it. He wondered if he'd live in the little shed forever, or if his father would finally snap.

Instead, a letter came from Hogwarts.

_"Filthy homosexuals wanting to be seen. Mark my words boy, it'll be bestiality next."_

At his first feast, Remus tried everything. He'd never seen so many different foods- nor so much- and not even the small boy's wide eyes and dropped jaw slowed him down. 

In fact that's when a Sirius Black introduced himself, and challenged Remus to an eating contest. Each would claim victory later: Sirius for finishing his cherry pie first, and Remus for grabbing another. 

_"You're lucky they let you in that school boy."_

Hogwarts would never be the same safe as Remus's little shed, but the secret room he and James and Peter and Sirius found was almost better. Remus was healthy and safe at school, but it still wasn't a safe place. There were the whispers about magical creatures- not humans, surely not- and the terrible things they did. Fellow Gryffindors that claimed to only want equality for people of any blood, but flinched at the mention of a centaur or a mermaid. Werewolves came up too often for Remus's liking- the traitorous beasts that could hide among men. 

They never spoke as harshly as his father, but Remus wondered if they thought the same.

_"I've searched endlessly for a cure boy; dragged you to every healer I could find and you don't want to spend your summer break here?"_

He tries not to be too bitter. After all, he's never had so much fun, never had such close friends. It gets better as the years pass- he's pretty sure it's because he's becoming more cynical. Somehow the three all learn to transform into animals, and he stops completely dreading the full moons. 

He's named Prefect, and Sirius makes half a dozen jokes about being perfect and letting them off easy for pranks. Lately Sirius's jokes have been making him run hot like Camille Lovegood's smiles and study dates did in his fourth year. 

Remus swears he's going to get over it- he can only be so much of an outsider. 

_"Not that anyone would want to- but don't breed, don't condemn someone to your fate."_

"Fuck, Mooney! Just like that, damn, you're perfect."

Remus kisses and nips his neck, not wanting to stop any of Sirius's words. He thrusts again, getting a growl, again, a whine, again, Sirius bucking his hips wildly. 

They collapse together in a sticky mess, and Remus would happily spend the rest of his Saturday morning here. He could probably even get some inches done on his Potions before their next-

"Merlin, you two need to stop breaking silencing charms or cast better ones. Hearing you two shriek is _not_ how I like to wake up!" 

"Sorry Prongs," Remus says, and Sirius's laughter rings in his ears. 

_"I'm glad your mother never saw you like this, like one of her muggle nightmares."_

James's dead.

Peter's dead. 

Lily's dead. 

Sirius turned traitor. 

Remus still can't believe any of the words. He can't believe the whispers that the Dark Lord is gone for good, can't believe that Sirius, _are you fucking Sirius_ , Sirius did this. 

He goes back to his childhood shed, and pretends nothing can touch him. 

His mind won't stop the slick whispers though: of course he was dark, he loved _you_. Of course he turned, he's a Black, it was in his blood. Of course what they say about blood is true- what they say about you is true too. 

Remus can't help but wonder if he'd been more attentive, if he'd second guessed Sirius's midnight strolls more often, if maybe he would have realized sooner. If maybe, they'd be alive.

_"Those poor parents, having to suddenly deal with their kid turning vampire."_

_"...they killed him Dad."_

_"And who can blame them?"_


End file.
